


[HP]迟到的圣诞节

by AllonsyGeronimo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsyGeronimo/pseuds/AllonsyGeronimo
Summary: Severus Snape和Alan Rickman认识之后的第二个圣诞节【听着并没有什么意思】我并不知道英国有没有下雪，但是我的设定是没有的……





	[HP]迟到的圣诞节

**Author's Note:**

> 《相遇》的番外，实际上比相遇早写出来好久。

2017年的冬天，真是一个暖和的冬天。

斯内普看着没有一点雪花痕迹的窗外，自己倒是很随意地用魔法把屋内的房顶变成了霍格沃茨顶端一样的飘雪。圣诞节没有雪怎么可以。虽然斯内普对此毫不在意，但是他刚刚拆开的礼物，倒是让他突然有了兴致，把屋里也弄上雪景。

斯内普每年也收不到多少礼物，但是自从去年结识了艾伦里克曼先生之后，他每年便又多了一份圣诞礼物和生日礼物需要拆。去年，里克曼送了他个令人匪夷所思的DV，里面有不少哈利波特拍摄花絮。斯内普看着和自己装束几乎无差的里克曼满脸笑容地陪着一群应该是和他相熟的孩子们玩儿，差点没失手砸了那个DV。不过画面里，三人组一脸惊讶地看着里克曼和孩子们玩儿的很开心的背景还是让他很受用。看来里克曼在扮演他的时候没少吓着他们。

斯内普从圣诞树下拿出一个米红色的包装，看了看贺卡上的笔迹，确认是里克曼的礼物无疑。他靠在沙发上，用圣诞节带来的难得的耐心用手拆开这个看着平淡无奇的礼物。礼盒被打开的一瞬间，斯内普脸上闪过一丝错愕。

是莉莉伊万斯的照片。准确地说是莉莉伊万斯扮演者的照片。哈利波特系列拍摄了十年，一共有三名演员扮演过莉莉，斯内普在屏幕上看到莉莉的瞬间，心抽紧了。这三位演员与莉莉都是如此相似，尤其是那位小演员，简直和他印象中儿童时期的莉莉一模一样。当然，除了那双不可替代的眼睛。

斯内普拿出来所有的照片，注意到了最下方有一封信。毫不意外，是里克曼写的。大概就是说了一下这些照片的合法性和自愿性。当然，里克曼也没有给她们说斯内普的任何事情，只是友好地请求帮忙。在信的结尾，里克曼还特意提醒斯内普，每张照片后面还有她们扮演莉莉写给斯内普的一句话。

斯内普有些不知所措地拿着这份礼物，过了好一会儿他才反应过来，看了每张照片后面的每句话。即使这并不是莉莉亲笔写的，也不是莉莉亲口说的，但他依旧珍视。斯内普安静地看完所有带着欢乐，幸福和美好的语句之后，抬手把自家屋顶变成了带有飘雪的样子。

零点的时候，一个黑影出现在戈德里克山谷一座冰冷的墓碑前。那人放下了一只百合花在墓碑的右侧。“圣诞快乐。”他说。紧接着，这个身影就消失在深夜中。

斯内普突然希望，里克曼能喜欢他的礼物。

——————————————————————————

与此同时，离蜘蛛尾巷很远的伦敦幢小别墅里灯火通明。Alan和Rima一起坐在客厅里的圣诞树旁吃甜甜圈。准确地说，是Rima看着Alan吃甜甜圈。“今天是圣诞节，”Rima说，“你可以破例多吃一个。”

“只有一个？！”Alan发出了不满的抱怨，“看在今天是圣诞节的份上，让我多吃几个。”

“不，就一个。”Rima冲他笑笑，然后随手从圣诞树下拿了一份礼物。“不想看看吗？马上就零点了。”

Alan恋恋不舍地放下吃了一半的甜甜圈，用纸巾擦擦手接过了那个绿色的小盒子。“今年应该不是福灵剂了吧？”Alan打趣道。

“不知道，但是我更希望是防蛀牙或者预防过度肥胖的魔药。”Rima饶有兴趣地看着那个小盒子。

“噢Rima，”Alan打开了上面的卡片看了一眼，“这是给你的。”

Rima把礼物接了回来。“看来你得自己拿礼物了。”Rima看了看圣诞树下的一堆礼物之后说。

“哦——真不知道巫师们拿礼物是不是这么麻烦，还是一个咒语——”Alan挥了挥手里并不存在的魔杖，“——就把想要的礼物找出来了。”

“我相信他们更乐意自己去挑礼物，而不是偷懒错过这一令人欢喜的时刻。”Rima用没有拿礼物的手拽了拽不愿意起来的Alan。Alan撒娇一般地哼唧一声，起身去了圣诞树下。“我更想先拆你的礼物。”Alan对Rima说。

“我知道。”Rima嘴角的笑意更大了些，“但是Severus的礼物可是一般人收不到的。”

“Fair point.”Alan耸耸肩，拿出了一个银绿色的礼盒，礼盒上的贺卡异常突兀，写着"READ BEFORE OPEN".Alan好奇地看完那个像说明书一样的贺卡，转身对Rima说:“我们能过一个有雪的圣诞节了。”

“然后我们就可以再一起看一次《真爱至上》。”Rima也拆开了包装，里面是一小瓶翠绿色的魔药，“这是可以让照片动起来的魔药，Severus还细心地写了使用说明。今年的圣诞节绝对会是超赞的圣诞节。”

Alan坐回去把Rima搂在怀里。“圣诞快乐。”在零点的时候，Alan吻了Rima。

“圣诞快乐。”Rima回吻了Alan。

“今年的圣诞节的确会是一个很棒的圣诞节。”Alan说，“要除了《真爱至上》那部分。”

End.


End file.
